With the development of communication technology, data security is getting more and more attention from people. In an example of online games, for certain purposes, some players may cheat, usually by plug-ins. This type of plug-in technology needs to use memory modification tools to modify the key data of the games on a client terminal. This is not only a undermining of fair play, but also a threatening to data security. Anti-plug-in strategies are thus currently developed. Generally, a set of anti-plug-in logic closely related to game logic needs to be developed independently for varies games. Such set of anti-plug-in logic may be installed on a server for the server to operate and verify the data to prevent players from cheating in the game.
However, current strategies are developed for each individual game. The logic used is complicated and cannot be generalized to different games. In addition, a large amount of server resources are used, when the server operates and verifies the data for prevent cheating in the game.